


Honey, I'm Home

by sammyinlacypanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of reader insert i guess), Crossdressing Kink, F/M, my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyinlacypanties/pseuds/sammyinlacypanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam plans to surprise you with one of your favorite fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS! My lovely roommate wrote this as a gift for me and since she doesn't have an AO3 account right now she gave me FULL PERMISSION to post it. Obviously it is about my favorite thing in the world. Enjoy.

*For you, my darling. I don’t have a title, so you can make one up.*  
  
Sam Winchester looked severely out of place. This plaid clad, tall drink of water had no business being surrounded by this many shades of pink. He ran his fingers though his hair and tried to get a good visual of the layout of the store. He towered over several pairs of women who stared at him and whispered. Demons and monsters, he could track down. This on the other hand…

“Hi! May I help you?” The shop girl approached Sam with an all too helpful smile.

“Yeah, hi. I’m looking for some…lingerie.” The statement came out more as a question. The word lingerie was hardly one spoken by Sam other than in hushed, hot whispers. 

“Well, then, you’ve come to the right place,” the girl practically giggled. “Is this for anything special or…?”

“A-anniversary. It’s our anniversary,” he answered quickly. Sam cleared his throat, trying to get the nervousness out of his voice.

“Alright, if you’d just come this way…”

She lead Sam expertly through the store. Sam couldn’t help but notice that the underwear became less tame the further he went in. Cottons were replaced with silks and laces and then hardly anything at all.

“So, what kind of vibe were you going for?”

The question caught Sam a little off guard. He blinked for a couple of seconds without responding anything intelligible.

“Something daring and sexy or maybe a bit more innocent…” she tried to elaborate to help the guy along. 

“Uh, definitely sexy. There was this…underwear I saw online. It was white and lacy with a little ruffle at the hip…” Sam indicated to his own when trying to describe what the pair of panties looked like.

The shop girl’s eyes lit up with understanding. “Oh! I know just what you’re talking about. It’s one of our newest designs. We just got them in.” She went over to a display counter and fingered over some of the folded undergarments. She picked one out and held it up for Sam to see. “Is this what you were looking for?”

“Yes,” Sam exhaled. “Great. Thanks.”

“Do you know what size?” she asked next.

“Medium…or maybe large?” When Sam saw them in real life, they looked smaller than he anticipated.

“This design tends to run a little small, so how about we go with large.” The shop girl refolded the underwear. “If you didn’t know, these panties come with a matching bra, so if you’re interested…”

“That’s all I needed, but thanks,” Sam said. He looked at the time on his cellphone.

The shop girl rang out his purchase and buried the white pair of panties under a mountain of pink tissue paper in a tiny pink bag. Sam Winchester marched through the mall with that bag containing Victoria’s Secret. Little did the passersby know that Sam’s secret was a bit more scandalous.  
  
Sam Winchester stood in front of the mirror and picked at the elastic gripping at his groin. He adjusted the bulge of his member to rest more comfortably embraced in the snug satin. The shop girl was right about the sizes running a little small, but Sam was relieved to find that the cloth was a bit flexible.   
Not that the cloth covered much in the first place. Front wise, it was minimal, and back wise, it was even less. Lace took over practically everywhere. Flower patterns weaved into the lace stenciled nude colored roses through the middle of his ass. The ruffles hit the middle of his hip and were barely weighed down by the occasional bedazzled rhinestone.   
Sam felt very conflicted about the lingerie. The fabric had a sort of silky feel that he kind of liked, and the cut did interesting things to his assets. On the other hand, things were sort of bunching and scrunching in weird ways down there. He knew, best case scenario, he wouldn’t be wearing them for much longer. Overall, he concluded that lingerie made his junk look strangely pretty. Pretty was pretty different for him, and not necessarily in a bad way. 

Sam just hoped his girlfriend would like it. When he asked you if you wanted to do something special for the anniversary, you didn’t share much, just a simple little kink you frequently fantasized about. Sam had openly dismissed the idea at first, but the more he thought about it, the less objections he seemed to form. After all, he loved you and wanted to make you of all people happy. 

He had come to hold a lot of regrets in his life, especially when it came to his loved ones. Sam had lost far too many people. His mind used to play over and over what he could have done better and the mistakes he had made to ultimately let them all down.  You were the big reason he finally started to forgive himself. If there was even the smallest something he could do for you, he’d do it in a heartbeat. That’s why he left the bunker to buy a pair of lingerie and sneak into your house. He was pretty sure you knew he was coming, but there was always that bit of uncertainty when it came to the Winchester brothers. The world could end at any moment, and they would need to leave at the drop of a hat to save it. It was a common occurrence in their life, but Dean had gotten so sick and tired of his brother spacing out thinking about his girlfriend that he told Sam to take a weekend off to get the hormones out of his system.

Sam turned his head toward the window when he heard tires roll up onto the driveway. He only had a few minutes to decide how he was going to present himself. Should he already be on the bed or standing up, or should he meet her at the door…?

The smell of sulfur burned through the air like lightning. Sam stiffened on instinct. This was the telltale sign of a demon or a ghost. He heard a scream from outside. Sam sprang into action. He grabbed his angel blade and ran to the front door. It didn’t even register in his mind that he might not be dressed properly to make a public appearance.   
Nonetheless, he threw open the door to stop almost immediately.

It was quite the scene. There was a small fire burning in the middle of the driveway, some distance away from you and your car. Half the neighborhood came out to watch the spectacle after the scream and got a preview of Sam in the process. 

Your eyes traveled down from the anti-possession tattoo on his chest, down his expertly chiseled abs, and down his wispy happy trail to find purchase on a glorious package topped with a tiny pink bow. 

Sam’s face went red once he realized that the only danger present at the moment was his own humiliation. 

“Well, hello there,” you addressed your boyfriend. The ghost had been tailing you for quite some time, so you had expected her to pop out at some point before you had the chance to burn the lock of hair her old boyfriend held onto. Sam, in the mean time, came as a much more pleasant surprise. 

“Welcome home,” Sam said. He joined his hands in the front to try to shield the neighborhood’s view of his unmentionables.

You were having none of that, of course. You clicked the bob on your keys to lock your car and headed to your front door. You suddenly grabbed your boyfriend’s butt and closed the door behind you.

Sam moved his hands away from his crotch and cradled your face. He kissed you intensely as you traced the lace glued to Sam’s ass. You pressed your hips closer to his, hoping the friction would let Sam know exactly what you thought of his thoughtful little surprise. 

“Happy anniversary,” Sam tried to say, but you were too busy feeling up all of his satiny glory.

“Bedroom. Now,” you growled out, far too excited to think of anything else other than making him scream your name until his voice gave out. Sam laughed at your intense need but let you pull him all the way to the bedroom you sometimes shared and proceed to make the rest of the day and night a very happy anniversary.


End file.
